Learning material may be available in limited formats for distribution and use to an individual. An individual may have difficulty in learning the material with a limited format that is provided to them. There may be time constraints for an individual to finish the particular content for learning in a given time. The individual may also have learning disability to learn the learning material in a conventional manner.
The learning material may be delivered in a stationary manner, thus preventing the user from accessing the learning material when the user is on a move. The individual may be home bound for example due to sickness, inclement weather or lack of transportation and still want to pursue his learning without disruption.
There is need for an alternate format of educational tool that may be suitable for all ages and several disciplines, demographics and stages in medicine.